


Super Zeros

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established reslationship, Human Jack Frost, Its my first work on here., Jack is also 'top' if this goes smut, Jack is tall, M/M, Or... it will be. Give it a couple chapters., Too many tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super power AU. Hiccup is the conduit for ancient power in a world of superheroes. And Jack is there to help. And to also be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me. I did this all on my cell phone and it was not easy. :) 
> 
> Enjoy my first post on this site. I am excited.

"Hiccup Haddock!" came the shrill cry of the woman standing in the front of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of double doors that only appeared normal. To Hiccup, those doors represented a lot more than just 'the door at the end of the hall'. Oh yes, through those doors lay his future... possibly, if the Gods felt generous.

"That's you, genius." Came the confidant and smarmy reply from his ever so wonderful best friend, Astrid, as content as could be. She never lacked for confidance even before discovering her gifts. No, they only worsened. "You'll do fine, now get moving. I should be next." She said as he gulped deeply, tugging on his green t-shirt a bit before he said, "Here I am!" he said. The woman, a curvy and volumptuous red head looked him up and down as if it were a joke.

"You're the son of..." she said as she did him a one more once over. So, he wasn't exactly much to look at for a young man of 16. Barely 5'8", maybe 130 lbs of no muscle and his shaggy brown hair. His most noticable traits were his freckles and eyes, the only thing that gave his parentage away... not many people had freckles everywhere.

"I have my ID and paperwork, if you don't believe me." He said as she just sighed and wrote down some notes, "Not gonna bother. Lets move on." She said as she gestured for the boy to follow her through the doors. He picked up the pace, suddenly aware of... everything. Every eye that starred at his back.

Every step of his feet

Every single beat of his heart, growing faster as he approached the set of double doors at the end of the hall. By the time the woman had walked through, he swore he could feel the blood in his veins traveling through his body, heat flowing through it as he pressed his sweaty palms to the cool door and pushed.

When he stepped through the otherside, the reason why those doors weren't normal (Other than what he already knew) was made apparent to him. It was beautiful.

He felt his heart pound in excitement as he looked around the landscape. There was commerce and city but it was as if it had blended perfectly with nature. Flowers blooming in the streets, people were floating, training and living their lives as necessesary. All Hiccup could have ever dreamed existed here, it seemed.

He finally returned his gaze to the red head woman, whose scowl was gone and her red hair was now a gorgous column of flame. An elemental. She spoke in a voice that sounded a bit deeper as she suddenly burned her paperwork and pen in one flourish.

"Welcome to Zone Zero, the School where Hero's are born." She said before laughing, "Sorry, the whole 'Bitch' thing is an act to scare the kids. Kind of a running joke around here." She said as she shook Hiccup's hand, "Though, you really don't resemble your father."

That's right. This world is inhabited by superheros. Well, Supes, as they are properly called. They aren't as plentiful as normal humans but they are almost as plentiful. One in every eight people born are infected with a special virus known as Pso-4. It was originally designed as a prototype weapon to use among counter terrorists strike teams but ended up being more contagious than previous results had shown and thus, the virus got out.

It sounds forboding until the point of Pso-4 actually is explained. It's sole purpose was to infect the cells in the body and spread a special component to the bodies DNA, altering it to make them more hardy against harsh weather, require less sleep, food and water than normal humans and even self-regeneration of bullet wounds.

But life had other plans. Not only did the virus not work in the way intended, but it was potent enough to permeate the lab technicians protective gear. And when they went home, it was all history from there. Their spouses caught it, kids, their kids went to school and their spouses did their work and within a week, there were hundreds of cases of people who were doing weird things they shouldn't be able to do.

Not as advanced as we are now but it was revolutionary watching people move a glass across the table without touching it, healing small cuts or even lighting the end of a cigarette without a lighter but by simply touching it with a heated finger. It was because of that virus that Hiccup could sit here today.

Many kids these days had a super powered parent, whose life revolved around protecting major cities if they prove effective enough. And at the age of 16, all kids that have a powered parent are offered to go see Zone Zero, and see if they test for super powered aptitude. Then they are to study until they graduate. The best students are assigned to the big cities, NYC, San Francisco, Miami... places most in need of crime fighters.

Hiccup, however, wasn't blessed with a powered parent... he was blessed with two.

Stoic the Vast, a man with the strength of an army of Elephants. He could pick up a car and throw it like a child throws a tempertantrum. He can stop bullets and in fact leads as the chief of police in the city of New York. He was a kind man to his family but a terror to all threats on his turf. Any man looks at his wife or his son, it's almost a guarentee he will chase you with a street lamp. He had done it with Hiccup's last boyfriend.

On the opposite end of the row was his mother, a woman with a power over the mind that baffled any and all who saw her. She was a telekinetic and was not only an amazing hero, she was literally the perfect housewife. Hiccup couldn't recall the amount of times he walked home to see the vaccume, dust fan, dishes and other cleaning supplies flying through the house while his mother sat/floated in mid air, reading a book and cooking dinner. All without moving a muscle. She was a bit less violent than her Behemoth of a husband, but that didn't mean to underestimate her in combat. She could stop a meteor or create a tornado with a wipe of her hand. She was often feared more than her husband.

"I'm assuming you'll be a telekinetic like your mother but I have seen stranger things."

"Such as?" Hiccup asked as she motioned for him to follow. She laughed, "Last week, this 400 pound girl came through. Turns out, she has super speed. Combine that with her size and she'll be the human wrecking ball before we know it." She said as Hiccup nodded and laughed nervously, hoping to not get killed by this human wrecking ball.

The woman stopped as they stood in front of a giant auditorium. The building was domed and easily one hundred feet tall and made of stone. It also had golden pillars all around

"This is what we call the Mauselium Mock 2. This is where we coerce the power right out of you with fear and the threat of death." She said as Hiccup gulped, "Really?"

She nodded before looking around, "If I'm telling you the truth, the test won't actually kill you but it will get close. The purpose is to strike fear into your hearts and cause an adrenaline rush, thereby instantly tapping into your powers. From there, our teachers can help you coerce it out and train you as needed... but don't tell anyone I told you that and you'll be fine." She said with a wink before turning and ushering him in, "There are two more after you, plus ten in this group. So take a seat and be patient." She said as he nodded and waited anxiously for Astrid, slowly pacing down the halls towards the center of the MM2.

Now that he was alone to contemplate his thoughts, he thought about how nervous he was. A million questions raced in his mind. What powers would he have? His Mothers? His Fathers? Something totally different? Would he have powers at all? What would happen if he didn't have powers? Would his family be dissapointed in him?

His heart was pounding and his breath was catching... his forehead felt clammy and his vision was blurring as panic set in for all the possibilities. 'I'm so pathetic... I can't even walk into this place without panicking..." He said as he felt tears well in his eyes at the sight he must be making... thinking Astrid would find him in the hall and have to call off her plans again because of him.

Suddenly he felt the coolest of cool hands upon his back and he was suddenly brought back to reality as a hand landed on his forehead and it instantly chilled him from his heated state. He was saved from a panic attack... somehow. He shook his head as his mysterious savior set him up and placed a water bottle to his mouth.

"Slow sips. My little sister has panic attacks too. Deep breaths now." he said as his deep voice rung in Hiccup's ear and soothed him, he nodded, sipping the icy water and breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as his pulse returned to normal. His eyes opened and he was greeted with the most concerned pair of Cerulean blue eyes he may have ever spied in his life.

The man had handsome features... a sharp chin, rounded cheekbones, and oddly white hair that suited his obviously ostentacious personality. "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?" He said as he pat Hiccup's shoulder and caused the green eyed boy to laugh.

"See? I told her that line was funny." He said as he quickly explained, "My sister, as I said, has panic attacks and when she comes down, I like greeting her with those cheesy lines. Not that you aren't good looking but..." He shook his head, white locks moving with him, "I'm Jack. Jackson Overland Frost."

Jack Frost? Well, that explained the cold. He was another elemental. To top that off, his name could also be his superhero name. And... he was even hadsome. 'Some guys just have all the luck.' Hiccup thought to himself as he cleared his throat and took another sip of water.

"Hiccup... Hiccup Haddock." He said as Jack's eyes brightened, "No way... you're their kid. I was told... but I didn't expect... Uh, it's an honor, Mr. Haddock." He said as he pulled Hiccup up. Hiccup pouted slightly as he realized Jack was also tall and just... dressed great.

He easily towered a good four inches over Hiccup. Even standing on his tip-toes wouldn't get him that tall. He was also dressed in a stylish Blue zip up hoodie and a pair of brown slacks. Under his half-unzipped hoodie was a gorgous expanse of muscles with hair so light it was nearly invisible.

"Gonna guess you prefer the informal. How about just Hiccup? Or Hic?" He asked as Hiccup nodded, "Thank you... and thank you for saving me." He said as Jack gave him a pearly white smile, "Well, what kind of Hero would I be if I didn't save those who needed it?" he said before he pat Hiccup's shoulder... hearing footfalls behind him as Hiccup's familiar blonde companion came running up to him. "Hey Hiccup, what are you still doing out here? We just got here. It's too early to flirt." She asked as he turned to her.

"I... I had an attack. Jack saved me, Astrid... and I don't flirt." he defended as Jack nodded in agreement. "But... I do have an appointment to keep. See you later Hic." He said with a smirk before he dashed off... and Hiccup saw he wore no shoes. Just another quirk of the man who saved his life, he supposed.

"You don't flirt? Pfft, maybe not intentionally." Astrid rolled her eyes and put an arm around her best friend. "Hiccup, if you realized how many guys swoon for those big green eyes of yours, you'd be swimming in c-"

"So, we were here to test our superpowers, Astrid." He interrupted before she could get on this speech again. She nodded and poked his nose, "Well, you are here to find out," She said as she pointed at herself, "I already know."

And she was right. Astrid had been one of the very rare cases where her powers had been discovered prematurely. Her ability was also rare, as it was twofold. She had the ability to predict an attack before it happened and the ability to harden her skin to the point where it was as hard as stone. Couple this with three years of boxing training and the woman could hit like a truck. And it even helped with her aggression problems. Though Hiccup would never admit that...

"Yes, yes, I know. You are the almighty. 'Iron Lady' May us lesser beings bow before your might." He said as he rolled his eyes and she chuckled, "That's damn right. Now let's see if your power compliments mine so we can be paired together."

And with that, the duo walked into the center of the arena... a big white spire with glass edging it. On the other side of the glass were what was likely where they would be seated, where their class was. Nerve-wracking...

But the most nerve-wracking thing of all was the man standing in the center of the room, twirling a staff in hand, "I'm Jack Frost. And welcome to Zone Zero. Take your seats and we can begin."

And thus, the long hours of testing the students began. He watched as people unlocked their powers and failed their entrance exam. The first in the set had been a set of Twins named, Rona and Tony. Or 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut' as they liked to be called. They were both tall, skinny and looked insane.

The best (worst) part of it was their actual power set. When their test had begun, the two had decided between four tests. The Quiz, The Maze, the Trap Room and the Royal Rumble. Obviously, they chose the last one. It involved the two being surrounded by killer robots and their task was to defend one another. Sadly, the two worked together about as well as a toaster and a bath tub. And due to their lack of cooperation, they were easily overwhelmed.

He would applaud their loyalty to one another. The two were pinned down, attempting to beat the robots off but the outnumbering had them shambling for space... when suddenly the duo cried out to each other and split into three each. The two were both duplicators, people who could clone themselves instantly. He watched as the two (six?) openly punched the battle robots into submission and spent a good few minutes high fiving, chest bumping and head-butting.

Astrid smiled at him, "Guarantee their dad owns a Harley." She said as the two started giggling.

And Astrid of course blew the judges away in the same test by fighting off the robots by herself and much more efficiently than the twins had done.

All in all, they had a wide variety of heroes, which included two elementals, a Vocal Projector, a illusionist, an invisibility user and even a ectomorph, among others. Only three of his group had failed so far... but Hiccup was last to go.

"Hiccup Haddock!" came the shrill cry from the head coach, a particularly heavyset woman with two colored eyes... one was pure white and the other a soft magenta. He dreaded to find out what those eyes held as far as power.

He took a slow inhale as his pulse picked up. It was just like this morning, he slowly but surely made his way to the room below... standing in the center of the MM2. And of course... the same questions and comments rang out around him.

'That's their kid?'

'He doesn't look like much.'

'Are you serious?'

He took a shaky breath as Jack smiled at him from behind the glass. His stare fixed him with a very simple message, 'Don't be afraid. I believe in you.' which was very sweet... considering he didn't know Hiccup very well...

Yet.

The brunette took a steadying breath as he looked up at the woman with the heterochromia condition, "I want The Quiz." he said as she sighed, "Figured you would." she said as a few of the students chuckled again. Jack and Astrid shot glares at anybody they could... but suddenly the floor began collapsing beneath his feet until there was about enough room to move about four feet in any direction... and beneath that was a bit of water with fins sticking straight out and moving...

"Fucking Sharks?!" He heard Astrid shout at someone before the reply came, "He chose his fate, Ms. Hofferson. The Quiz is easily the most difficult test of them all. Now sit down or you shall be removed from the MM2." The Coach said as she pressed a button and the remaining floor began to shake beneath his feet, making his balance forfeit.

"First question, Mr. Haddock! What is the capital of Papua New Guinea?" She said over the intercom.

Hiccup felt panicked as he thought of the answer, "Port- Ah- Moresby!" and the shaking stopped and the woman said, "Correct. You only lose one foot this round." She said as a foot of flooring dropped off and Hiccup screamed. He knew this was only a test of fear but this was too damn realistic, all these eyes on him. He heard Astrid scream something at somebody, words like 'Bullshit' and 'Panic' crossing her lips as the woman asked him a second question, "Explain the process of oxidation?"

Hiccup nodded as he sat on the floor before shouting, "The interaction between molecules of oxygen! When an atom loses an electron when two or more substances interact!" He shouted as another foot fell from his remaining space and he let out a sharp scream... and the feeling set in again... the fear, the racing heart, the burning... he was failing and everyone was laughing at him... his classmates, his friend and even Jack, who acted so confidant in him...

"What a baby!"

"God his parents must be disappointed."

"Loser..."

Hiccup felt tears pouring down his face as his head began to burn and his body began to tremble with his panic attack as he heard multiple voices shouting. Astrid, the Coach... and even Jack.

"He's Panicking, Sonja, stop the test-"

"You don't make the rules Frost, he has to-"

"He can't stop you! He has panic attacks you stupid bitch!"

He felt the tears burning... heard them yelling, laughing and could even sense their fingers pointing at him... he felt his head hurt as if all the blood in his body rushed there... this wasn't a panic attack. Not a normal one. He felt his body slowly numbing from the tips of his toes and quickly moving up to possess the rest of them… maybe their intention wasn't to kill him but at this rate he would die from shock…

Then… then his power unleased.

He suddenly was powerless as his tear stained eyes opened up to a mighty scream that could have been a roar... and it stunned the room into silence. May have even broken the sound barrier as Hiccup heard a voice whisper to him, "It's just me... I'll protect you now." It whispered as he felt his hair growing and watched it darken. He felt his teeth, felt them lengthen... His arms growing considerably in size and color, growing claws and turning as black as a moonless midnight.

And he roared... oh did he roar, as he felt a white hot pain shoot through his body and remove the numbness and then it focused on his back as his shirt tore in the back and long black wings expanded from his body and he floated in the air.

"Shape changer..." came a whispered voice before Hiccup suddenly let out another roar and fired a purple blast of energy as the glass case and shattered it, people screaming as he flew around the room, shooting energy blasts from his mouth and tearing what he could with his new claws as his new enhanced hearing caught Jack saying, "I'll calm him down. Get the others to safety and we'll join you out there!"

"But Jack-"

"Go, Ms. Hofferson. I need you to do this! I won't let anything bad happen to him… I promise." He said as he and Hiccup turned to face each other. "Okay! Come on! Let's move everyone!" She said as she smashed the doors open with pure force and began pulling the remaining students down the hallway

Jack smiled as he starred the half dragon-boy down and slung his staff out, "Sorry about this, Hic..." He said before he slung a bolt of ice at the boy, who dodged it easily and took off at him but Jack already had a plan in motion, having allowed the frost to flow from his bare feet while he stood there before taking off, running along the wall, ice forming behind his feet wherever they touched.

Hiccup followed in close pursuit but was no match for Jack's natural grace and trained ability... Hiccup wasn't even aware that Jack was trapping him in his own little prison until it was too late.

"You will not hurt him anymore!" the voice within Hiccup said before Jack stopped, staff pointed at him. "You're right... I won't." He said before leaping at him... Hiccup took a swing that Jack prepared for, staff hooking onto a wing before Jack pulled his body close, arm trapped and the two went tumbling to the ground.

There the two struggled but Jack, empowered by all the ice around them, merely froze Hiccup to the ground as he Dragon boy struggled.

"You have a great fire within you... but you aren't a Shape changer Hiccup... you're something rarer than that. I knew you were special when I saw you. But you, Hiccup, is someone I will help and protect as best I can... but I can't help you until you calm the beast within..." he said as Hiccup let an energy blast loose near his face, which Jack barely dodged before he looked down at the boy again... but this time his eyes were different.

His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was sly as his hands ran through the darkened locks, "I thought the old you was much cuter..." he whispered as Hiccup suddenly felt his mouth dry... and then that feeling was dashed as the white haired boy dipped in to kiss his lips, a light smacking sound as Hiccup almost immediately succumbed to his icy charm, letting Jack place his hand on his cheek and heart.

Jack easily dominated the boy, but after a few lingering seconds, it became clear that this was more than a kiss... Hiccup felt his Icy powers flowing through and calming his heart... the pain in his head subsiding as the voice that spoke earlier said, "I'm going back now... now you're safe." it said as Hiccup felt his wings and claws retract, his teeth return to normal and his hair grow back to its natural length as he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as Jack pulled away slowly, "Hey good lookin'. What's cookin'?" He whispered as Hiccup whimpered, still held close by Jack, "What am I?" He asked as Jack pushed a strand of hair back, "Hiccup... you're a Soul Alterer." He said as his Hiccup felt his vision cloud...

"What..."

"You'll know more later... for now... just go to sleep..."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a back story chapter because I realize that some people may be left confused. So read on!

A Soul Alterer. That was what he called it. It was the first thing Hiccup remembered when his consciousness came flooding back to him and he felt the cool breeze from the window ruffling his hair.

He let out a silent sigh as he was greeted by a room that was a comfortable pale blue and he was in a comfortable bed. He was far from content, however, as he thought on what had happened before he ended up here.

'I... I turned into some kind of monster...' He thought before he amended, 'Not a monster. That sounds insulting. I don't even think it was me. It was... something else. Someone else. He wasn't a monster... He was just a very aggressive guardian.' This voice, whatever it was, wanted only to protect the boy. But that was just more confusing. Who or what was this voice in his head and why did it only come out when he was at the height of his panic attack? He wasn't schizophrenic and he was pretty sure it wasn't a thing in his Family.

'My head is killing me... I suppose I should just wait and see what somebody can tell me... Jack seemed to know about it.' He thought as he heard a few muffled voices.

"Is he okay?" Came a voice of a very familiar woman. His mother. Quite obviously by the thick accent. That means his father was likely with her... this wasn't good. He wasn't sure for who though... himself or the school.

"He caused extensive damage to the property!" Came another woman's voice. Not the coach, Sonja's, but a more Alto like voice, but just as mean sounding. Before a small sigh escaped the third voice, "Elsa, we already discussed this. We've received worse damages then this-"

"But his power-"

"Is what we are here to train. We help him tame that amount of power and he could possibly be one of our Alpha's. That amount of power is on par with you. With me. With the others." He said as his attention turned towards his parents (If his voice gave anything away)

"Don't mind my cousin. She's just a bit high strung. You don't owe us for the damages." He said as Valka breathed a sigh of relief as Stoic suddenly spoke up, "Can we see our boy? We've been worried sick."

A few moments later the door opened up to his mother rushing over to her son, eyes open and losing his breath as she crushed him in a hug. "Oh my darling boy, I was so worried about you!" She said as she was followed in by his father, Jack and two other women. One was Elsa, he assumed she was the bright blonde with the sour look and her arms crossed. The other was a young red head with a green tank top and tape around her fingers. "Hey Hic. How are you feeling?" He asked as he smiled warmly... Hiccup felt his face burn as he remembered that kiss.

He had been kissed before, and he was pretty damn good at it, if his previous boyfriends weren't total liars. But the way Jack did it... it wasn't even a kiss between lovers and yet, you could feel like it was. It was passionate, and despite his chilly exterior, it was all warm. It calmed his heart enough to quell the beast... so it had to count for something.

"I'm... confused. And my head hurts." He admitted before Jack nodded and Elsa turned to the redhead behind them, "Aspirin and water, Merida?"

"Yes Mamma'." She said before she turned and dashed out of the room with purpose. Jack nodded before he gently pulled Valka off her son and sat down next to her. "I can imagine you have a lot of questions."

"And so do we, Jack." Elsa said as Jack shot her a glare, "Elsa..." He shook his head, "Go take his parents to sign the discharge papers so we can get him back to the school."

"Jack, there are protocols-"

"That can be cared for back at the school. For now, take his parents to the front desk to sign Hiccup out. And take a while. I have a lot to talk to Hiccup about." He said as she huffed before turning to his parents. "Let's go, please."

Valka nodded and kissed her son's forehead. "I am proud of you my darling boy. No matter what." She said as Stoic smiled at him and nodded. His own agreement, which Hiccup was thankful for. Means he likely wouldn't be grounded on breaks...

The door shut and Jack gave him a wink, "You're a pretty good kisser." He said, as if that was a relevant opener. It only served to embarrass the poor brunette as he put his head down. The Ice King chuckled, "I was joking... well, that was a joke... not the kissing. The kissing was nice but I'm off topic..." He shook his head, clearing the dumb thoughts.

"Jack... what is a Soul Alterer?"

"Patience Hiccup. This is a discussion about more than just that. I want to give you a few history lessons today before that one." He said as he laid himself next to Hiccup, close on the small bed.

"Tell me, what do you know about Supes?" He asked as he turned his head to look at the brunette, who looked deep in thought. Hiccup sighed and remembered his middle school lessons on the subject. But even before that, he watched those celebrity heroes on TV and he was so fascinated... especially when he found out his mother and father were among them and just as famous.

"The Virus, Pso-4, introduced-"

"Wrong."

"Wrong? This is what I was taught."

"History is just the records we keep. Doesn't mean it's truthful."

"Then why ask me a question if you were just gonna cut me off?" Hiccup said as he eyed Jack with slight annoyance before he gave him those smooth blue eyes.

"Just wanted to see if someone knew better. You're smart... but you know as much on the subject as anyone else."

"And you know more?"

"I am the unofficial preeminent scholar on the subject. Like that PSO-4 virus? It's more like POS-4. It's bullshit. A cover-up."

"How do you know that exactly?" Hiccup asked as Jack stuck his tongue out, "Every man has his secrets, eh?"

"Well you shouldn't have them with someone you want to believe and trust you for what you say." Hiccup countered.

"Touché. But we don't know each other very well yet. But we will, and maybe then I'll see about telling you all about how I know this stuff. Let's just say I get around."

"You aren't some immortal are you?"

"What? Like I cryogenically froze myself? Nah, I have a birth certificate and all. I even have a video of my birth, if you're really interested."

"You'll show me that, but you won't tell me how you know this stuff?" Hiccup said, half disgusted and half amused.

"I've had others question my intellect for my age. I just keep it on standby. And that's a popular misconception about us Ice users. They say we can live for centuries through cryogenics but that isn't true. Our bodies are too cold to be affected by the ice. And other people... we can't freeze them fast enough. They would end up freezing to death rather than be preserved." Jack said as he looked a little wistful for a moment.

"But we're off topic. Back to the subject at hand. Pso-4's public purpose is a lie. Changing DNA is still an impossibility due to the horribly adverse side effects of trying it. Lotta casualties..." He sighed, "Pso-4 was originally designed to draw those traits out. No one attempted to contain it. They wanted it to get out."

"Are you saying we always had these powers?" Hiccup asks, and Jack nodded, "Pso-4 was solely designed to reactivate those genes within. Many years ago, people had these powers all over the world and, like most of history, they got completely out of control and so the great minds of the world spent decades systematically killing off people from bloodlines and slowly repressing the gene to near non-existence. But... well, you ever play Assassin's Creed?"

"Yeah. I beat all of them up to Revelations." Hiccup said, remembering the hours he put into that series... Jack smiled, "It's a lot like the Animus in that sense. The memories were just hidden in the years. But forgotten? Hardly. Pso-4 essentially served the same purpose. It strengthened those repressed genes and before you knew it, people had powers again."

"So... history is a lie?"

"Nope. Simply written by the victors." He said as he turned his attention back to Hiccup, "Thus, we come to explaining your powers."

"They're different, right?"

"Yup."

"How cliché."

"This isn't a movie or a story, Hiccup. It's not some idea made in some guys head. It's real. And cliché or not, it's happening to you. Luckily, you have me to help you."

Hiccup gave him a sarcastic look, "And that's a good thing?"

"Ow, stab wounds to the pride are the worst." He said before leaning closer to the brunette, quickly silencing him, "Yes, actually. Not only am I knowledgeable, but I know how to keep you calm, I don't mock people and I'm not bad to look at... if those googly eyes you're giving me says anything."

Hiccup frowned, "So I find you attractive. I find a lot of guys attractive. It's called being gay." He said as he sat back before Jack kissed Hiccup's temple, "Attention back here if you want to know what your powers are."

Hiccup fought off the burn in his cheeks as he frowned at Jack, "Enough with the kissing and talk."

Jack laughed before he nodded, "Sorry... too irresistible. Back on subject again... The Soul Alterers. You know, there are only about 11 of you in existence right now?" He said, "And even then, only you and six others are on anybody's radar. The others are in hiding somewhere. It's not an easy ability to control... the fact that 6 out of 11 can control the power is a miracle."

"What exactly... does it do?" He asked as Jack sat back, "It's not shapeshifting... not in the normal way. Back to my Assassin's Creed reference, it's a lot like tapping into the memories of an incredibly powerful ancestor and taking on their form at the peak of their strength... and from all shapes and appearances, it seems as though your ancestry is steeped in Dragons."

"Dragon's exist?" Hiccup asked in wonder, as if he were 7 years old again. Jack shook his head, "Not anymore. Shape shifters can take on the form with a lot of training but it takes years... no, they were studied... trained... even worshipped by some. Your ancestor may have gone above and beyond that, because he has the form of a dragon hybrid. And all of the power."

"So... all that power was someone else's? Does this mean I don't actually have power?" He said and Jack shook his head again, "Essentially, you allow the energy, the memories and power of your ancestor to flow through and power you. But your power is embodying their strength, intellect, and everything else. You are like a conduit for the power... that is your power. You can hold that power within. You can, with training, control it. It's immense and will take time but I believe you can do it." Jack said as he and Hiccup shared a smile. "Still interested in joining the school?" He said as Hiccup looked thoughtful. "Maybe..."

"I'll treat you to some coffee next week and you can decide then. Classes don't start till the 20th of next month anyway, so we have time." Jack said as he let his hand rest on Hiccups before the door opened and Elsa was standing there again, looking the same as she did when she left. "You're free to leave, Mr. Haddock. I will see you out."

"Oh, before you go Hic..." Jack said as his hand suddenly came around his shoulder, "This is my cousin Elsa. She, like me, is an instructor and upperclassman at the school. And an ice user. Match made in Frozen Heaven, right?" he said as the two both gave him an odd look.

"Anyway, she comes off mean but she's got a warm heart... as long as you can put up with her attitude." The blonde let out a sigh and shook her head, "Come on, Hiccup." She said before she motioned with two fingers for the brunette to follow her.

The minute Jack was out of earshot, she glanced sideways at him. "I don't like the fact that you're here."

"You didn't make that obvious." He retorted with sarcasm. He watched her run a hand through her thick blonde tresses.

"You're smart. You're a good kid. And it sucks, but you're also very dangerous. That power? That could kill a lot of people."

"Or it could save a lot of them."

"If you can't control it, Hiccup-"

"That's your job right? To make sure that I can." He stopped, "Look, I'm not saying I like this situation any better than you, but this is the power I was given and it's been dropped in your lap. And whether or not you like that is irrelevant. I want to learn to control and use it for good and your school is the best place for that to happen. So either let me in or be responsible for me if I ever lose control... because we both know who they'll blame if that happens."

Elsa sighed, "You're right... we just... we're not prepared to deal with it. Jack cannot always be there to protect you or stop you..." She said as she thought for a moment, "Maybe..." She nodded to herself.

"Look, Hiccup, I won't tell you no if you want to join but... there will be some rules and a lot of stipulations to your admission. Think on it and tell me as soon as you can." She said as they reached the ground floor.

"Good luck Hiccup." She said as he walked down the hall to meet his parents.

"Thank you, Elsa."

"Don't thank me yet." She muttered before walking back to the elevator.

He spent a good few hours with his parents after that, his father having called off work and his mother ordering take-out (A rare event at home) while he explained everything he thought was safe to his parents. He didn't mention the Pso-4 thing because that may be too sensitive, and with his father in an actual position of power, he didn't want to risk that.

"So... it's based on the ancestors?"

"Not the ancestors. Just one. The one that is supposedly the most powerful one I am related to." Hiccup said as his mother and father shared a knowing look. "Hiccup, we know little about our ancestry, save for a deep rooting in Norwegian culture, and a bit of Celtic. But as far as actually knowing who this mysterious ancestor is? I can't say for certain." Stoic said as Valka pondered, "I can go to the library and get started on some genealogy work. Stoic, you can keep working. Maybe find some old information on these other people with these powers and maybe find a clue?"

Stoic nodded and Hiccup sighed, "Guys, this sounds way too much like a movie. Or a detective novel." And the two laughed, "Of course honey. Been reading too many lately." She said as Stoic leaned back, "I have another matter I wish to discuss... this Jack boy... is he...?" he said as Hiccup frowned and Stoic smiled, "Well, he is charming Hiccup."

Hiccup felt his face flush, "Oh God, Dad, not now..." he said as his mother let out a sharp laugh, "Look at that blush. He is handsome, huh sweetie?"

Hiccup tossed his hands up and stood up from the chair, his parents laughing like hyenas behind him.

"I am going to bed! Good night Mom. Good night Dad! Talk in the morning." He said as he walked upstairs and threw his jacket off his torso the minute he got in the room.

"I just want some sleep after today..." He said before remembering his coat, which contained his cell phone... he hadn't been allowed to check it since he got out of the hospital and the last message he sent to Astrid was that he was okay... and she was probably flipping her shit.

Hiccup picked up his phone and punched in the password before he was greeted with 16 new messages. 14 of which were from Astrid... and the other two...

'Hey Hic. It's Jack... I put your number in my phone while you slept. Just in case you wanted to talk, I'm here. Also, I'm sending you a pic you should use for my ID Photo. ;) Enjoy.'

Hiccup felt his heart race as he clicked on the other message and saw the words 'downloading' appear on the screen... and he felt his heart stop as a pic of Jack came up, naked from the waist up, giving the viewer a 'C'mere' look.

Hiccup set the ID and photo before replying to Jack, 'You're insufferable.'

'Sleep tight, Hic.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I... Wasn't expecting such a turn out. You all bring a tear to my eye. And another chapter to the story. I'll likely post the third soon as well. I normally post one chapter a week but I am incredibly happy as to how this has worked out. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and keep it coming. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited third chapter. Sorry guys.

"You two are so dating." Astrid said from her place on his bed. Hiccup felt his eyebrow twitch at her comment, stating the basis of their relationship for the fourth time that hour. It wasn't wrong or right. Hiccup dog-eared the page of their book and shut it, "Astrid, we're just seeing each other. It's not the same thing as dating."

"What's the difference?" She asked as if she expected this complex answer.

"Jack and I do not refer to one another as boyfriends and we go out for different reasons. We're just getting to know each other." He said, though he barely believed it himself. He usually never took relationships this seriously, but Jack didn't mince words and was an insistent bastard. It had begun at that coffee shop a couple of weeks prior...

The shop was called Cafe Lady Grace. Run by a woman who embraced the passion of music by letting people sing at any time, and even paying the good ones who actually performed. Hiccup didn't like singing and Jack was terrible at it, so the two were content to simply listen to talent that ranged between horrifying and horrifyingly good. Hiccup ordered a smoothie, being a devout hater of coffee, and Jack ordered some concoction that would give most people tooth decay after three sips.

They had chosen a secluded two person booth in the corner while Jack stirred his drink, ice cold. "Have you thought any more about the offer?" He said, "We really want you here, Hic." He said as he sipped his coffee slowly. Hiccup had thought and weighed every pro and con he could think of and honestly, the give matched the take. It was hard... losing the biggest 'what-if' of your life or possibly losing control of that chance. He nodded as the sweet shake hit his tongue.

"And?"

"I'm no closer to figuring out what I want Jack. Well, I am closer but the answer is hard to make."

"Choices aren't always easy but we have to make them regardless. But... I made this one and I don't regret it." He said as Hiccup looked up at him sadly, "You aren't dangerous, Jack."

"I was once. But then I got trained. A year ago? I was a mess. Could barely form frost on a window. But I was a natural, and I get a feeling you are too." He said as he gingerly reached across the table and took his hands in his cool pale ones.

"Jack... what is this? Not the school... you. I understood the first kiss and its importance but... why are you so affectionate with me? I'm not your boyfriend or anything..." He said as Jack gave him a wink, "Maybe I want to be."

"You just met me." He said as Jack rolled his eyes, "And Romeo married Juliet when he met her."

"Bad example. They were together for three days and 6 people died because of it."

"The point is simply, I don't waste my time wondering. I take chances as I see them presented. I win and I lose and you... are one case I hope to win. You're cute, smart and just my type."

"Nerdy and covered in freckles?" He asked

"No... Just a good guy." He said with a level of sincerity that Hiccup hadn't expected. Hiccup gave his hand a squeeze and shook his head, "Not saying yes or no. Not yet. But I'll give you a chance. Now, onto the real business of why I'm here."

"Of course. This isn't a proper date anyway." Jack said as he pat the top of the Brunettes hand and sat back, "Well, you said you thought about it. You have your pros and cons?"

"Of course. I'll skip most of them due to the obvious nature of most of them... and give you the bigger picture behind the reasons I listed earlier." Hiccup said as Jack nodded, "The choice between knowing and possibly failing or never knowing and regretting it. One many people at our school face. None of them have your ability, sure, but it's no different."

"Jack... this power goes beyond normal danger. I'm a living conduit of really ancient power, right?" He said and Jack nodded at him. "If I could control that... hell, I could be one of the best heroes out there, if what you told me is true. Not trying to toot my own horn... but-"

"But denying the truth helps no one. You do have an extraordinary power Hiccup." He said as Hiccup nodded and took a breath, "But... you know I have anxiety issues. I have attacks and that was what released the power in the first place. The Quiz was a staged test of danger and it still terrified me to hell. Then everyone mocking me... It was only at the peak of an anxiety attack that my power came out, and even though the tactic worked, I damaged the MM2 and lost control... that's the fear. Losing control and no one around being able to stop me."

"There are more powerful heroes than I at the school, Hiccup. I noticed a shift in the atmosphere when you changed. Both times. When the air was charged with tension, people bullying you... but when I stopped you, the air visibly discharged from tension. And like that, you were shifting back."

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"Your training would revolve around something else. Not making your powers stronger, because you got a plethora of amazing powers... but around recreating that situation... those feelings, and getting you to control it. That would be the gist, anyway. If you decided to do it, that is."

"What powers did I have? I... don't really remember and you didn't really tell me about it."

Jack sat back and sipped at his coffee a bit before sighing, "When you changed, it was something I had never seen... I looked over once and you were crying and I was begging Sonja to let me in there to get you. Then I look over and you were changing... It was you and not you at the same time. Your clothes ripped a bit and your height stayed the same... but your arms grew... long and black with claws, your eyes yellowed, hair darkened and then... then the wings sprouted from your back... and you roared. Then the destruction came. You flew forward with impeccable speed and began pounding on windows with your strength... you broke the plexiglass. It was four inches thick."

"I... broke it?"

"Well, your fists cracked it... and by then people were running from you, save for Astrid and I, and it seemed to piss you off, royally. Then the final power surfaced... you fired a blast of pure energy from your mouth. And we checked. Pure energy. It was lavender in color and shattered the glass like it was a window. So that's the gist of your list of powers. Strength, Speed, Energy Blasts and Flight. It's a nice set."

"I could have killed you... and you discuss this so non-chalantly?" Hiccup asked as Jack leaned forward on the table, "Well, it did wonders for my cred around school. Seriously, I got fifteen numbers that day."

"Oh... you did?" Hiccup said, focusing solely on that number.

At least until Jack brought them into a kiss again... Hiccup much less shocked and more receptive to.

"I only kept one of them... the only one that mattered, Hic. Don't take that stuff so seriously. The real reason I saved you was because I thought you were worth saving. Fame and credibility is nice but I would rather live as a hero who always does right by their standards. Mine just involve saving innocents and Hiccups" He said as Hiccup gave him his shyest smirk.

"Okay..." Hiccup said as he sat back as Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay what?"

"I'll... I'll join the school." He said as Jack raised a fist in victory, "Awesome! I was worried I would have to beg. I don't look great groveling on my knees."

Hiccup felt his smile fall, only to be replaced by a bright burning in his cheeks at the statement, which Jack found hilarious, "Sorry, sorry... not like that. Even when it's like that, I'm still not the type to... do that." He said as he gave Hiccup a wink.

"Oh... well, what is it like when it is?" He said awkwardly, which he immediately cursed himself for asking such a dumb question. It was an awkward enough topic with his parents... especially for what he was into. Now he was asking a guy he was considering the possibility of dating, what he liked to do in the bedroom. He felt like an idiot.

"Hmm... Well, I'm like I am in the regular world... I've only had two opportunities before... and I liked it better when I got to call the shots... does that answer your question, Hiccup?" Jack said as he laughed at Hiccup's expression.

"You've had..."

"Yeah. A couple of guys, two actually. If you're worried, we ended on good terms and there is no hope for us getting back together."

"Who were they?" Hiccup tried to ask politely and without totally sounding jealous.

Jack stood and pulled Hiccup up to his chest. Hiccup could swoon... he was so tall. Hiccup's head barely made his neck. Hiccup felt himself shake as Jack gave him a long kiss that seemed an awful lot like a goodbye kiss. Hiccup took all he could get before Jack pulled away, "They... are unimportant. All I care about right now is school, my training, my family and you... not in that order." He said as he gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be picking you up Friday. I'll take you on a real date." He said as he left the coffee shop, leaving Hiccup in a daze as he hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. Hiccup shivered visibly as he walked out to grab his own bike, not motorized.

"Yeah, sure. How was that date, anyway?" Astrid asked as Hiccup felt his face burn... he really hated that, how she could read him so well and get a reaction out of him that he certainly couldn't hide to save his life.

"We had dinner and caught a late movie. I was home by 11:30. Proof enough?"

"What movie?" she asked, curiously.

"The new Avengers movie..." He said, immediately despising this line of questioning Astrid was on about. She smiled before rolling onto her back on his bed, blonde hair falling over the edge, "Me and my girlfriends went to see that a couple of weeks ago. Did you like it? What was your favorite part?"

Hiccup burned with embarrassment... knowing where she was headed with this. "Astrid-"

"Or did you not even bother watching the movie?" She asked and he went silent. His way of admitting she was right.

"That's what I thought. Not dating my ass."

"We aren't." He said as she rolled her eyes, "So you don't call each other boyfriends and it isn't on Facebook yet. Big deal. You two are still dating by all means." She said before giggling, "I'm happy for you, Hiccup... after what happened with-"

"We don't discuss that today, Astrid. I'm done crying about it." He said as she finally raised her hands up in surrender. "Not my point. My point is that you deserve to be happy again and... While I feel that you two are rushing, it's good that way. It's a bit wild of you and I like it."

"You think we're rushing? The way you talk, you should be disappointed we haven't had a good shag yet." He said as she smiled, "I want you to score, Hiccup. But when you're ready. Jack is a good guy. Don't deny yourself some happiness just because of some old asshole you dated." She said before her phone beeped.

"Mom wants me home. Got to scoot." She stood up and slugged his arm, "I'm your best friend Hiccup. I will always give you crap about guys. You should know this by now."

"Why can't I give you crap about guys you date?" He asked and she turned and gave him a wink at his door, "Because, I would kick your scrawny ass." She said before she left.

Hiccup sighed and picked up his text book again. Classes began in a few days, sure, but Hiccup barely had time to study after tonight. After tonight, it was moving time, which, believe it or not, was a process. He had been packing his bedsheets, clothes and other essentials for the past week. His mother had almost been in tears all day thinking about it... her baby leaving the homestead, despite being allowed to see her every single weekend if he wanted.

He was excited for the dorm rooms. The layout was incredibly nice. And, due to modern technology, incredibly efficient. It had a bedroom, a main room and a small bathroom. No public showering or roommates.

That was the perk of supers, since so many were so different and couldn't live with each other due to constrict of power, all rooms were individual. Jack couldn't share a room with a fire elemental, due to his body's natural need of cold, and vice versa for fire users.

Hiccup shut his book as his phone vibrated on his desk and he picked it up. Jack was texting... which he should have expected... they text every night. He picked it up and opened the message,

'Excited for move in day? It's not so bad, and the two settle in days are great. We could probably squeeze in another date if you wanted?'

'I would love another date... but I need to study a bit before school starts. Get a jump start. Want to join me? Gimmie some pointers?'

'If I order a pizza that makes three dates.' He replied moments later.

'Does that matter? Special number?' Hiccup asked.

'Not really. Just keeping track of how many wonderful dates we have had.'

'You were wonderful. I was just there.'

'You underestimate yourself. I had a blast. One sec, brother needs me.'

Hiccup was surprised... Jack rarely talked about his family during the time they shared... sure it had been a time between the two and he was great to talk to, but save for Elsa, he and Jack hadn't exactly discussed his family...

'Big Family?'

'You have no idea.'

'But you never talk about them?'

There was a few minutes before another reply from Jack, and it was pretty short given the time it took.

'Most of them work at the school... it's a massive adoptive family. Figured you would meet them all eventually. And, in case you're wondering, parental influence had nothing to do with my position as a student teacher. All skill.'

'I figured that much... or your endless bounds of charm... but tell me about them. No need to tell me about the one's that you hate, just the one's I'll work with.'

'Well, first, there's my mom and dad. North and Tooth. They always asked us to call them that. I don't know why, or even if those are their real names. But there you go. North is a techno path. He can make anything with a wave of his hand. Tooth has flight and can cause people to sleep at will... though only for limited amounts of time. Then there's my brother, Aster. He has what Astrid has, Self cognition. And he is pretty handy with a boomerang. Then there are my uncles, Koz and Sandy. Sandy is an earth manipulator, if you can believe the irony... and Uncle Koz is a Shadow shifter. Like... he can travel through shadows and bend em... he is kind of weird. Then My cousins. I have three. Elsa, who you met, Anna and Rapunzel. Or 'Punzie as we call her. Anna is the schools medic... or she will be when she graduates. She can sing wounds shut. It's pretty neat to watch. Rapunzel can sing too but her real power comes from her hair. It's long, past her hips, it can grow at her will, and grip things with the strength of titanium. And that's pretty much the lot of them.'

"That is a big family... holy cow.'

'My parents and Uncles are teachers there. My brother, Elsa and I are student teachers. Anna works in the clinic between classes and Punzie is your age. You're in the same grade."

'They sound nice... Elsa was nice, so let's hope the others are just as such.'

'They are... just avoid uncle Koz... he's made of piss and vinegar.' He said as Hiccup realized it was pretty damn late already.

'I need some sleep. Can we talk tomorrow after move in?' Hiccup asked and Jack immediately replied with a yes.

'Goodnight.' He said as he dropped his phone beside his bed.

Hiccup had slept but anxiety had him tossing and turning from 5 a.m. and so on. He finally decided to give up all hopes of grabbing a few fleeting winks of sweet rest before his mother had the pleasure of whisking him down the stairs (Literally) and down to breakfast.

She wasn't eager to see him off, to be sure, but she was eager to have it done… she was a logical person and she knew the sooner it was over, the sooner she could stop feeling so bad about it.

He thought, while she was lifting and organizing his room with her telekinetic powers and his father was carrying the heavy stuff by himself, that she was trying too hard to not let it get to her. "I'll still see you every week, Momma…" He said as he hugged her, the three standing in the middle of the hallway to his dorm, watching the new and returning students carry their various bits of personality into their rooms.

She was crying now as she pulled away, rubbing her tears away with invisible swipes of energy, "I know Hiccup… I'm just going to miss you, baby." She said as Stoic took a deep breath, arm over her shoulder.

This was probably effecting him as well… "You'll do us proud, son. I know you're scarred but I know you can handle anything this place throws at you." He says as he pulls his son into a crushing hug. Hiccup always wondered how his father didn't destroy his spine after all these years.

After a few more goodbye's and a few sad glances, the two were gone and on their way back to their lives… and Hiccup felt alone for the first time in a while. Jack was somewhere, Astrid had been assigned to a different dorm and now, one of the only other constants in his life was not so constant anymore. 16 years of coming home to talk to his mom, and his dad coming home every day to talk about his experiences with the NYC Police Force.

They were close, and it was something he never took for granted, knowing just how distant some kids were form their parents. Sure, he could call them whenever he needed help and they weren't busy protecting NYC from some horrifying danger that his father couldn't handle with the NYPD alone… but the phone wasn't as genuine as the conversations he had in person… every boy that liked him and he liked back, every breakup, and the love he got when he came out to them.

He sighed as he unlocked the door to his room, eager to lay down and sleep for a little while before meeting his DA and doing whatever Jack had planned… and of course making sure he and Astrid's schedule had at least 3 corresponding classes… and maybe making some friends at some point, maybe… wasn't often he got to be around other powered and they couldn't all be afraid of him, right?

"Hiccup."

Hiccup's head shot up to the familiar head of white, sitting at his desk and toying with a pencil before standing up and walking to the brunette. "You don't look nearly as cute as you do when you smile."

"Jack!" he said as the two met in the middle of his floor and hugged, Hiccup letting out a content sigh before he pulled back to look up at the white haired boy, "Not that I'm complaining but how did you get in my room?"

"I don't know. Why did you leave it unlocked?" He said as Hiccup looked confused, "I didn't? I could have sworn I did…" He said as he looked at the door.

"Nah, I just walked inside with no trouble. You're probably tired, beautiful. You must have just forgot… thievery isn't an issue here but if you leave your door unlocked, you will be pranked. Harmless, but annoying. Trust me, I did quite a few of my own and got pranked a couple of times."

"Harmless and annoying…. Not words I normally use to describe you." He said as Jack used those blue clad arms of his to lift Hiccup up for a kiss. The two were certainly content now, alone and doing their favorite activity when alone… or in public… or anywhere.

"It's only been a few days but damn I missed you." Jack said as he set the brunette back down. Hiccup felt his lips turn up to a cheeky smile, "I wasn't done yet!" He said teasingly before they resumed their kissing.

But all things must end… of course…

The sound of wolf whistles and cat calls from the door forced the two to separate and glance toward the door where Astrid and… three other people stood.

"Jack? You didn't tell Auntie Tooth about the new boyfriend… you know she'll be disappointed." Said the other blonde opposite Astrid.

"Sorry 'Punzie… didn't realize we were going to have visitors…" He said as the two separated and stood next to one another, "Hiccup, this is Rapunzel and apparently she knows Astrid."

"Don't ignore me, you bogtrotter. Elsa ain't here and I ain't 'fraid to stick your sorry hide." Said the frizzy red head next to Astrid.

Hiccup stepped forward, "You were the girl with Elsa when I woke up?" He asked as she nodded, "Aye, lad. Merida, Energy Manipulator, first year and assistant to Lady Elsa." She said before turning back to Jack, "And I agree with Punzie. I would have liked to know you were off the market again."

"I'm always off the market for you, Merida. No offense." He said with a wink.

Astrid and Hiccup shared an eye roll at the absurdity of this conversation before she gestured over her shoulder to the attractive brunette over her shoulder.

"Now that we know it's a small world after all, Hiccup, these are my gal pals and this is Eugene. Rapunzel's boyfriend."

The two shared a nod before Hiccup finally asked the question he had been waiting on.

"Why did you four decide to interrupt me?"

"From your upcoming Shag? Sorry dear, but they called orientation sooner rather than later since people are moved in. So let's get scooting and you can resume the popping of your cherry." Astrid said as Hiccup's faced lit up like the fruit Astrid had referenced.

"Good to know the lot of you can have a good laugh at my expense…" He said to the laughing five before Jack took his hand and they joined the others.

Jack smiled at Hiccup, obviously trying to distract him, "Today you meet your teachers, one's you'll have and others you may have someday. Don't worry… but I have to leave when we get there. I am a student teacher too, so I am a part of the orientation… remember I am a call away." He said as He kissed Hiccup's head when they got to the campus.

"That's why you wanted to spend time with me huh?"

Jack winked over his shoulder, "Other than simply wanting your company? I may have been trying to help you calm down a little."

The two shared a glance for a few moments before Hiccup turned away and called over his shoulder, "It worked. Thanks Jack…" He said before he dashed off to catch up with Astrid and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. You're still with this after so long.. I just haven't been myself lately.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!

Hiccup stood in masse in the center of the school. The courtyard was spectacular on its own, silver pathways with golden trim. Therer was a massive fountain in the center of it with one side weeping lava and the other spouting ice cold water. The base was made of cooled lava. A representation of unity, he had heard someone say once. He wasn't sure of the validity of that statement, but he had to admit it was an impressive structure. The fountain had formed in a way that appeared rough and jagged but beautiful. Natural spikes had formed and the constant combination of ice water and lava created a pleasant mist.

His only question was what they did with the excess rock and lava. Mystery for another day, he figured as he joined the other students in looking around.

And of course, there were the three main buildings. Or the Three Halls. Or Triple H as someone said as a joke once. These were the three main buildings dedicated to learning at Zone Zero, surrounded by various dorms to house the students. The first hall was the Hall of Beginning. Zone Zero always had its eyes on heroes being educated in normal classes they would take if they had attended public school, but specialized, catering to what that hero is best at. Hiccup had naturally got History, Geometry and Art based courses, despite being a Straight A student till this point in every subject.

That was part of the allure of the school. Learn as you desire. He often wondered why other schools didn't use a similar system. Teach the basics and get them into their specialties by high school... but he wasn't going to worry about that now that he was here.

The second hall was the Hall of Intermediaries. It was the Practical facilility where heroes would learn control over their powers and put them into practice in various situations. Hiccup wasn't sure how excited he was about that place or the classes he would be taking... but he believed Jack wouldn't lead him astray, and that they could hopefully learn how to help Hiccup control his power.

Hiccup shook his head from the thought of losing control... of hurting Jack possibly. Jack was an abviously skilled hero but even the best made mistakes... it was why his parents worked together, covering each others weaknesses. He swore he could feel his anxiety build up from the thought and he willed it away, afraid of the whispers if they came back. Today was not a bad day. He was in school and powered just like he wanted to be. He would meet Jack after orientation and they could go out with friends... or stay in and cuddle. Hiccup didn't care either way. Today would not be a day to panic.

He was also concerned about the sudden surge of anxiety... he hadn't had many flare ups in the past few days... no real attacks since the day at MM2. Sure Jack had been a good influence and definatly helped him calm his emotions but anxiety used to be a part of his daily routine. Usually nothing Major... not like that attack. Just small flare ups, clammy hands and shakey knees. But until today, nothing.

He secretly hoped his power didn't have this long of a cool down. That would be incredibly useless. Dangerous as it may be, if he wants to control it, he can't have an almost month long cool down.

It was the thought of Jack's presence that eventually brought him back into a calm mood as he observed the third hall. The Hall of Adaption. That was most students favorite feature, from what he heard. It was a place for people to relax on days off that weren't filled with practice and study. This hall used to be simply where awards ceremonies took place but after a few incidents in the outside world, people realized that some of these kids emotions tie in with thier powers and can make undesired effects. Completely power proof, the Hall of Dally was essentially where students went to hang out, date or anything else. It had it all and was the largest of the three halls. It was, apparently, equipped with a movie theatre, a couple of resturaunts and lounges for all types. It was paradise in paradise.

Hiccup sighed as he looked around as Astrid tapped his shoulder, "I thought we were beginning our orientation early? Where are-" She asked as three columns suddenly appeared in the middle of the courtyard, by the fountain. Three columns of very different light. One was shimmering and golden, the one to its left was a blue flame-like color, and the right was a column of black, shimmering with specks of silver. When the light faded, three women stood in the middle of the yard, starring at the students with different expressions on their respective faces.

"There." Hiccup said as Astrid chuckled and punched his shoulder.

The one in the middle, a particularly eccentric looking woman with green hair and bedazzled blue jeans, steps forward, "I'm Tooth! Its a pleasure to welcome all of you to Zone Zero. I'll be one of your guides today, and one of your teachers very soon." Hiccup took a deep breath as Hiccup starred at the woman he assumed was Jack's mother... unless there was a second woman in the whole world named Tooth.

She smiled a large and brilliant smile, "Beside me is Mrs. Elinoir and Ms. Gothel. You will be getting to know all of us at some point today, professionally or personally, hopefully. I know we called this meeting early and still showed up late and I bet the lot of you are exhausted from the move in, so lets get this show on the road. Here is how the day is gonna go, kids: Elinoir, Gothel and I will be taking a small group of you at a time to tour each respective hall and hopefully give you a sense of how the place works, layouts and spots to look out for." Hiccup shouldn't have been surprised, meeting Jack's mother today had been the second most pleasant part of the day. He saw now where Jack got the charm, despite not being her blood. She seemed kind, at the very least, so he wasn't too afraid. Of her at least.

He couldn't exactly say the same for the others... especially the teacher that was scowling and just screamed doom and gloom to any who was watching her.

"It also helps prevent students from being late, as long as you pay a bit of attention. Speaking of classes, we will also be giving you a run down of what to expect from the school curiculum. That's not to say you will be taking all the classes we show you, as curiculum is student oriented." Said Elinoir, stepping forward as Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder, "That's me mum." Merida said as Hiccup looked at her, "What's her power?" He asked. "Shape shifter." She said as their attention fell back on Merida's mother. Hiccup took in her old world appearence. She wore a floor length dress and her hair was long. Modern in style but one glance gave the appearence of an old soul.

"Now while occasional tardiness is overlooked, as we know the curiculum here can be difficult, constant tardiness will result in punishment, going up in sevrity the more it occurs, beginning with clean up and lunch room work."

"And that is where I come in." said the last woman who, like her column, was wearing all black, had black hair and her outfit was flecked with silver. "I teach here of course... but anyone who stays here long enough learns plenty about me and my detentions. That, my dears, is the last place at this school you want to end up. If my detention cannot set you straight, then you may as well sign your papers and go back to your old schooling. This is a place of learning and it can be used for fun..." Though she said the word with utter distaste, "But make no mistake, we do not tolorate unrulyness in this school." She said as Tooth clapped her hands, "Okay! If your last name begins with A-H, you follow me for now. If your last name begins with I-N, go with Elinoir, O-Z is with Gothel. Good luck kids, and don't forget to ask questions to me or either of these two."

Astrid and Hiccup fell into Tooth's group and Hiccup was relieved to be starting with her... and wasn't at the same time. This was Jack's mother. He wondered if she knew his relationship with her son and whether she was okay with it. Tooth looked at her clip board and began listing off names, smiling as certain names crossed her lips, a couple she asked how their families were doing. She was obviously well connected to many people.

"Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup... Haddock. Ahh, yes, Mr. Haddock. I've heard a great deal about you. Lets hope you live up to the expectation... and not just the schools." She said with a wink and a smile. She definatly knew who he was. He felt himself burn as the attention of several people fell on him. Tooth laughed lightly, "I haven't seen Jack this sappy in a while. You must be good for him." She said as the class joined in her light hearted laughter... some of it sounding not so light hearted. It make Hiccup's heart beat faster as his anxiety flarred up again.

He felt a shove on the shoulder and let out a heavy breath... he should have expected bullies this soon. Homophobia wasn't a problem these days but everyone loves to tease guys like him. Scrawny, short and hopefully likely to run crying to authority when his feelings were hurt.

While he may be scrawny and short, he was no crybaby... and was determined to make sure no one had to stick up for him. Especially not Jack. He wasn't his defender. He was his... well, Hiccup could figure that out later. He still didn't consider them to be boyfriends quite yet.

"So, everyone, welcome to the Hall of Beginning. The first official hall ever built on this fine piece of dirt. This is where the first of many heroes took the first steps to becoming who they are today. Hero, Villian, Sidekick and even Mercenary. Many of them began here. It used to serve the purpose of the Hall of Intermediaries, but was converted to prevent, ah... further damages. Thus the Hall of Beginning and Intermediaries were created. Now, what is the main difference between this hall and Intermediaries?" She asked as someone called out an answer.

"The building is Power Proof! Meaning that no powers can destroy the 2nd Hall!"

"That is half right. SInce this building is solely dedicated to the enrichment of education, one of our professors-"

"Installed a Pacification Field. It essentially emits an aura that prevents any and all who enter fron using their abilities. It's of my own design." Came a deep voice from the end of the hall. Tooth got a large smile on her face when a large man came strolling down the hall to greet the students. He wore a red dress shirt and black pants and had his head trimmed, which was white, and a long matching beard to go with it.

"Ahh, kids, this is North. My husband and Science professor here at the school. He is a technopath and can build most anything simply from thinking about it."

"Not entirely true. I have to have materials for it to work. I can't make matter from not matter... yet." he said as if he had been contemplating the idea.

"Try not to make anything too crazy my dear. I was just taking these new kids on a tour and I don't need them scarred away." She said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they hugged. It was warm despite the fact the two were obviously all about being professional for the students."

"Of course dear. Jack wanted to see us for dinner this evening, don't forget... something about meeting someone." He said as he rolled his eyes and Tooth's eyes landed on Hiccup with a smile, "I think he'll surprise us this time, honey." She said as the two broke apart and the two were guided down the hall again.

"I think she likes you, Hiccup. Score! Get in good with the mom and you will never have any issues."

"That's not true at all, Astrid." Hiccup said as she shrugged, "With her at least." she finished before Tooth began introducing them to various other professors.

By the time the orientation had ended, Hiccup was beat, and ready to nap for a month. He drug himself through his dorm room and into the shower before collapsing on his bed, eyes open barely as he starred at the wall, contemplating his day. It was only noon and Hiccup almost wanted to skip his plans tonight and do them tomorrow but he knew Jack would be dissapointed. He decided not to get too cozy, cursing his inability to tell someone no.

The whole orientation had been, luckily, uneventful. He had checked his schedule and was happy to report that he and Astrid shared two classes and lunch. This, by her standards, was acceptable. Hiccup was happy to be in a few classes with her and the others but damned if he couldn't care less at this moment. He wondered where classes were going to take him tomorrow and he wasn't sure how worried he should be. He was sure if he had teachers like Tooth and Jack, he would be clear. But that Gothel woman... she worried him. Not just for her attitude towards him but towards everyone. She always seemed to scowl and sneer at any questions... not to mention those detentions she seemed too eager to remind them about if they stepped out of line. They took place in the Hall of Beginnings, where the pacifism field was. So it wasn't only creepy but also debilitating.

He was worried about her and about classes that were going to be starting soon. His general studies were one thing but these practical classes... he hoped the school could coax his powers out...

"Hiccup?" came the soothing voice of Jack as he suddenly felt a pair of cold hands pick him up and settle him into a sitting position on Jack's chest, which Hiccup sighed into. Jack felt very pleasant, he would not lie.

"You look exhausted." he said as his hand came to rest in the brunettes hair and stroke slowly. Hiccup grunted and adjusted his head so it sat on Jack's shoulder. He usually didn't like sitting in people's laps, but Jack, like all other things about him, made things different for Hiccup's normal standards.

"I am tired... and worried. My anxiety had a flare up today." he said as Jack's lips touched the top of his head and Hiccup let out a content sigh before Jack replied. "Well, I hate to see it, but we may have to recreate those feelings to figure out a more effective way to activate your powers... Plus, you know I know how to deal with your anxiety. I have experience."

Hiccup suddenly had a flash on the first time he and Jack spoke, calming him down from his anxiety attack, "Your sister... that's right... why didn't you talk about her the other night?" he asked as Jack bit his lip nervously before releasing it, "She's... not here Hiccup."

Hiccup sudenly went wide eyed at the confession, "Jack... I'm so sorry..." He said as Jack shook his head, "She isn't dead. She and I both lost our parents when we were young. She was almost a newborn and was adopted quickly... but we quickly discovered that I had a knack for keeping her calm. So, while her adoptive parents didn't take me in with them, whenever she has a particularly bad episode, they contact me."

"What's her name?" Hiccup asked as Jack cuddled him and leaned the two against Hiccup's headboard. "Sylvia." he said as the two settled in for a moment of confortable silence.

"I wanted you to meet my family tonight for dinner... if you don't feel up to it, we could do it another day." He said as Hiccup looked up at him, "Tomorrow? I'm so comfortable and getting up right now may be hazerdous to my health." He said as Jack was stricked by the look on Hiccup's face. He was so...

"You're so adorable sometimes... you know that?" He said as he took in Hiccup's tired eyes, coupled with his mouth, slightly agape with exhaustion and his freckles, accented by his hair that cascaded gently over his face.

Jack wasn't sure how long he starred at Hiccup before he was kissing him, only that he was holding the boy close in what seemed like a moment later, one hand caressing his face with his thumb gently swiping over his cheek and the other on his hip, rubbing in circles... and Hiccup was beneath him, arms drapped over his neck as he made adorable sounds in his throat... especially when Jack slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Hiccup wasn't weak but he was definatly weakened by the advances Jack was making... effortlessly being rolled over so Jack was laying on the bed, giving him a bit more control.

He felt a bit dissapointed when Hiccup moved away to rest on his chest. "Too tired to make out right now..."

"You were doing fine by my standards..." He mentioned as his hands rested on the small of Hiccup's back.

"I just want to sleep and not think about anything right now..." he said as Jack grabbed his phone to text his mother that Hiccup was too tired to eat tonight and that he would see them tomorrow.

He smiled when his attention returned to the brunette and noticed he was already asleep before settling in for the night.

"Sleep tight, beautiful..." He said before shutting his own eyes.


End file.
